


Can I Sleep on the Floor?

by TheRoyalLady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalLady/pseuds/TheRoyalLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Nat keep Steve up all night he goes out in search of a place to sleep. And he finds it with his hot neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Sleep on the Floor?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I'm super proud of it! Please leave me kudos or comments so then I can get better as a writer. Hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It was 2 AM and Steve had a 9 AM the next morning--well, later on in the day now. He couldn't get any sleep because Sam had decided to let Natasha stay the night. They weren't having sex and keeping him up. It was more of a constant conversation in just too loud whispers. They were quiet enough that they thought Steve could fall asleep, but loud enough that he couldn't. And it had been going on for hours. But by 2 AM Steve had enough. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and left the room.  
Now he had met his neighbor, Bucky, the name tag says, maybe a handful of times. But Steve already had a giant crush on him. The guy was a fucking sex god with those muscles and the gray eyes that reminded Steve of storm clouds. They hadn't even been properly introduced. They just ran into each other a few times over the semester, mostly at the gym where Steve could see those muscles in action. But at 2 AM Steve didn't give a shit how much they knew each other, he needed to sleep. So he shuffled off to his next door neighbor and knocked hard enough to wake the guy up. He didn’t care how he looked, hair messed up, bags under his eyes, and his blanket wrapped around him firmly. Steve looked like every other person at 2 AM, except for apparently Bucky. Bucky answered the door and looked like he had stepped out of Steve’s wet dreams. He was just in his boxers, his hair tied back, and his muscles were just out for all the world to see.  
“What?” he asked brusquely, clearly not enjoying being woken up by a knock on the door at ass o’clock in the morning.  
“I-I…” Steve stammered as he tried to get his sleepless brain to think about anything besides the Adonis standing before him.  
“Great,” Bucky growled and started to close the door.  
“My roommate has his girlfriend over, and I can’t sleep with them debating the possibilities of colonizing the moon or Mars. Can I please sleep on your floor? I have a 9 AM, and I don’t think my professor would appreciate me falling asleep in class,” Steve blurted out right as Bucky was going to close the door. Relief flooded through him when Bucky opened the door back up.  
“Really? Mars?” Bucky raised a brow with a slight smirk.  
Steve sighed tiredly. “Nat says that the moon is thinking too small, and Mars has water and…” He stopped mid-sentence. “I do not want to have this conversation. I just left to avoid it. Please can I sleep on your floor? I promise you won’t even notice I’m there.”  
Bucky stepped to the side and motioned the other in silently. Steve let out a sigh of relief that Bucky had taken pity on him and let him in to sleep on the floor. So what if Steve watched Bucky get back in bed and his eyes wandered down to the guy’s ass? He couldn’t help but smile at Bucky huffing as he got comfortable. The other guy nearly disappeared in a mess of blankets, and Steve set up his makeshift bed on the floor.  
The pile of blankets spoke: “If I hear so much as a peep out of you I’m kicking you out on your ass, and you’ll have to listen to the Mars versus moon debate all night.”  
Steve nodded. “Got it. Thanks.” He could soon hear light snoring coming from the blankets and then he fell asleep as well.  
At 8:15 the next morning Steve’s phone alarm went off, and he quietly snuck out of Bucky’s room into his own. As he left, he had cast one last look at Bucky under all those blankets he wished he could have gotten into bed with the other.

About a week later, Steve ran into Bucky in the hallway. He hadn’t seen Bucky since that night and was still a little embarrassed by having to sleep on his floor. Sam would still tease him about it, sometimes offering him the floor before they go to sleep.  
“So who won the debate?” Bucky asked him with a smirk. His hair was pulled back into a bun that made Steve’s knees weak. Steve might have a thing for guys with long hair.  
“I think Sam gave up eventually so I guess we’re colonizing Mars.” He responded with a smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks again for letting me crash on your floor.”  
Bucky smiled. “How could I say no? You looked so cute and pitiful.”  
Steve didn’t register what he had said at first. “Yeah but you really didn’t hav-.” He paused and started to blush bright red. “You think I’m cute?” Steve was one of the unlucky souls who were full body blushers and most of his face had turned a bright pink as well as some places that were hidden by his clothes.  
Bucky laughed a bit at how flustered Steve was getting. “Yeah. Why do you think I let you in? It was the middle of the night, and I had an exam the next day.”  
Steve smiled shyly. “You think I’m cute?!” He still couldn’t believe it. His crush liked him, and that is why he let Steve sleep on the floor. Maybe he was dreaming. He was probably dreaming.  
Bucky nodded again. “Yeah. I do. And you currently aren’t proving me wrong…” He pulled out a pen. “And when you can form any sentence besides ‘You think I’m cute?’ You can text me.” He wrote his number on a scrap of paper and gave it to Steve. “I’d love to get coffee with you.” Bucky turned and went into his room.  
Steve walked into his own room and was still slightly dumbstruck. And Sam spoke up about the strange look his roommate was wearing. “What’s up?”  
Steve smiled widely. “I just got Bucky’s number.”

By the end of next semester, Steve found himself in his bed with Bucky, just laying awake talking to each other. His face was nestled against the back of Bucky’s neck and their legs were entwined.  
“I mean if I want a cakey brownie, why don’t I just eat a slice of chocolate cake?” Bucky responded to the current argument. They had been talking for the last hour about what type of brownie was better, cakey or fudgey brownies.  
Steve kissed his neck. “But aren’t you worried that the fudgy brownies will be undercooked? And cakey brownies are just nice and dense and totally not like chocolate cake.”  
Bucky huffed. “They aren’t undercooked! They are gooey and delicious and warm...”  
Sam groaned. “If you two don’t shut the hell up, I will bake a batch of brownies and smother you both with them. It is 4 AM.”  
Steve smirked. “You could always sleep on the floor.”


End file.
